


Interlude: After Crossroads

by SoTellMeAboutYourself



Series: Passion in Avatar [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fantasy, One Shot, Post-Betrayal, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoTellMeAboutYourself/pseuds/SoTellMeAboutYourself
Summary: The last person Celina wanted to see was Zuko. Yet here she was in a strange new place, staring down the guy who just betrayed her. For all those curious about what happened at the end of Book Two: Earth & Discovery here's your answer.





	Interlude: After Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nick. Enjoy!

          Celina and Zuko stood a few feet apart in a blank world composed of a mix of whites, grays, and blues that gave the impression of a horizon. She took in his form, glaring daggers at Zuko. He was wearing armor that was more so ornamental than the armor he wore on his search for Aang. It was the armor of the Fire Nation Prince.

          "What are you doing here?" Celina hissed.

          Zuko stared at Celina in shock and confusion. Her hair was partially tied back in a ribbon that matched the light purple dress she wore. She forwent shoes, looking like she should be out enjoying spring or summer. Celina looked beautiful and angry.

          Zuko just stared at her, not knowing how to respond.

          "What? You too high and mighty to talk to a 'lowly peasant such as myself'," Celina sneered. "Answer me!"

          Zuko flinched. "I knew you'd continue to haunt my dreams. I just hoped it wouldn't be like this," he muttered to himself.

          "Your dream? This isn't a dream, Princey. It's not your dream or my dream. This is something else entirely. Though I'll happily try and turn this into a nightmare if I'm going to be stuck with you until I wake up," Celina said. She'd noticed it instantly when appearing in the world. It was nothing like the Spirit World which she frequently visited, nor felt like a dream. She was in control here. But where here was she didn't know.

          "What are you talking about?" Zuko asked confused.

          "We're not in a dream. We're in something else," Celina pointed out.

          "Then where are we? The Spirit World?" Zuko continued to question.

          "No, the Spirit World is extremely different from this. I don't know where we… Why am I even talking to you?! You don't deserve to know anything from me after what you pulled," Celina got back on track.

          "You don't understand…," Zuko tried to tell her.

          "You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand how after the wanted posters and tea shops, after me healing you and your uncle, after helping me free Appa from the Dai Li, after what happened when you first got thrown into the catacombs, how you could betray me like that! Betray your uncle!" Celina said, her voice growing loud with anger the more she continued.

          "My uncle is the one who betrayed me! He's the one who turned his back on his family and nation," Zuko shouted, getting defensive.

          "Your uncle is the only honorable man out of your damned nation," Celina glared.

          Zuko's eyes narrowed as the anger that he was trying to keep down was about to be released. He moved closer to Celina, trying to make himself look bigger in attempts to intimidate. Celina didn't back down. She stood her ground as Zuko got in her face.

          "My uncle has been nothing but a lazy old man while I've had to work hard all my life. I've practiced for hours to try and get to my sister's level of bending. I've been burned and banished. I was sent on a mission thought to be impossible and traveled the world for years in hopes to accomplish it. I was fought against every step of the way and even marked as a traitor. I've rightfully re-earned my honor down in those catacombs!" he bellowed.

          "So, you're damaged. Wake up. We're in a war. A war that's been going on for a hundred years. Everyone's got damage and baggage and scars they've got to deal with. You're not the only one who's been sent out on a mission. Hundreds of men and women, benders and non-benders have set out to protect their home and families, to stop the war that your people have raged for years. And guess what? Not all of them get to go back. Some of their homes have been torched, their families destroyed, and some don't even get to see that because they gave up their lives in battle, dying in a war zone that has grown to cover the world. Kids have had to grow up, learn how to fight or die in order to survive," Celina stated quietly in freezing rage.

          "At least I don't have a body count," Zuko shot back, his volume and confidence having diminished.

          Celina let out a brief, dry laugh.

          "Tell me, how many Dai Li did I take out during my exit?" she questioned, her voice in total control. It unsettled Zuko. His armor felt heavy at that moment, as though he wasn't strong enough to wear it.

          "23," he muttered.

          "23. I took out 23 members of the Dai Li. A group that has killed children, kidnapped people and brainwashed them to do their bidding. A group that threatened and failed to protect the citizens of their own city. And let's not forgot Zhao shall we. A Fire Nation Admiral who launched an attack on the Northern Water Tribe and killed the Moon Spirit, one of my waterbending masters, and in turn killed Princess Yue who gave up her life in order to bring the Moon back. So that bumps it up to 24. 24 people killed.

          Now let's look at the Fire Nation. Let's look at how your great-grandfather ordered the genocide of the Air Nomads, a peaceful people who didn't even have an army. A people, whose skeletal remains still litter their temples. And it didn't stop there. The Fire Nation invaded the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe, my home. They killed off earthbenders and waterbenders and non-benders; men, women, and children; thousands of people who either couldn't protect themselves or died trying. Destroying people and cultures all in the name of building the Fire Nation Empire. And lest we forget what your sister just did to the world's only hope of restoring peace and balance.

          So yes, I have a body count. But at least I don't have any innocent blood on my hands," Celina stated.

          Celina pushed Zuko's chest, causing him to stumble backward. After regaining his footing Zuko looked back at Celina. She stood tall and strong, radiating a wall of rage from her elegant form. It made Zuko feel unsteady.

          "It's time for you to grow up and see that. Stop being a little boy parading in a man's clothes," she glared.

          Done with the conversation Celina turned away from Zuko and began walking away into nowhere. Zuko watched as Celina's form gradually shrunk until she stopped and sat down, the skirt of her dress fanning out around her. She didn't bother to glance back at him before beginning to meditate, hoping to somehow contact her family. Not knowing what to do Zuko unconsciously looked at his palms before closing them into fists and turning his back on Celina for a second time that night.

* * *

THE STORY CONTINUES IN BOOK THREE: FIRE & PASSION

* * *


End file.
